


Home For The Holidays

by lostinmymindforever



Series: A/B/O verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mates, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes home with his roommate for Christmas break and his life changes forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

Jensen watches out the window, head leaning against the glass as the miles pass. It’s almost silent in the car, but it’s not a bad silence, it’s comfortable, two friends who don’t need to talk to pass the time as they drive. If it wasn’t for the fact that his family were out of country this year he wouldn’t be in the car right now, heading to his roommate, Jeff’s house for Christmas break.

By the time they pull into the driveway it’s almost dark, but the car is barely parked before the front door is thrown open and a young man, who Jensen assumes is Jeff’s little brother, rushes out the front door.

Jeff gets out first, getting a hug from his younger brother before the teen turns his attention towards Jensen. Jensen can see his nostrils flare, and watches as the boy licks his lips, looking him up and down. 

Alpha. Jensen would bet his life on that.

The boy walks towards Jensen, holding his hand out in front of him, grinning, “I’m Jared. You must be Jensen.”

Jensen nods, mouth going dry. This close he can tell right away that the young man is an alpha, and by the look he is receiving, Jensen knows the boy can tell he’s a beta.

It’s a few hours later and everyone else in the house is asleep and Jensen has no clue how he got in the position he currently finds himself in. He’s staying down in the guest room in the basement and is flat on his back, Jared straddling his lap, the young alpha kissing him hard and possessively as he grinds down against Jensen. And Jensen, for all the token protests he made when Jared snuck into his room, Jensen is kissing him back just as passionately, rutting against the boy, a moan threatening to escape his mouth.

Jared already has Jensen naked, and he’s only wearing a pair of boxers himself, and Jensen can feel how hard the alpha is above him. 

“Gonna mark you, Baby, gonna fuck your sweet little beta ass, knot you, claim you, Jen,” Jared breathes into his ear.

And Jensen just nods, body thrumming with want, needing his alpha to do everything he’s saying to him. He’d never given much thought to mating, never given much thought to how drawn he’d feel to his alpha when he finally met him, but the connection with Jared had been instantaneous. 

He lets out a whimper of disappointment when Jared climbs off of him, returning the kiss the alpha gives him before he walks towards the stairs.

“I’ll be right back,” Jared says with an almost predatory grin.

Jensen watched the door closely, waiting for his alpha to get back. He knew he shouldn’t want this as much as he did, shouldn’t want Jared. The boy was only 14 after all, but Jensen couldn’t help himself. Jared was ALPHA, his alpha, and Jensen needed him.

Jared was only gone a few minutes, but Jensen had been about to get out of bed and go looking for him. He felt a sense of relief come over him when Jared walked back into the room, a small bottle in his hands.

“Told you I wouldn’t be long, Jen,” Jared said, prowling back towards the bed.

Jensen bit his lip, staring at Jared as he came closer.

“Miss me, Baby?” Jared asked, shoving his boxers off and crawling back on top of Jensen.

Jensen nodded, moaning at the sensation of skin on skin. “Yeah, Jay, missed you.”

“Gonna fuck you now, Jensen. Gonna stretch out your pretty little hole, stuff you all full of my knot. Gonna mark you, Baby. My Beta, my mate.”

Jensen nodded dumbly, moaning out Jared’s name. He watched as the alpha poured some of the lube from the bottle onto his fingers, spreading his legs wide. The first touch of Jared’s hand had him moaning loudly, and he brought his hand to his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone up with the sounds he was making.

“None of that, Babe, wanna hear you. Don’t care who hears this, Sweetheart, you’re mine now, Jen, want everyone to know it,” his words were slow, drawn out, with a sense of power behind them. 

Jensen cursed loudly when Jared shoved two fingers inside of him, his eyes rolling back with a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Jay,” he whimpered, thrusting back onto the boy’s probing fingers, loving and hating the feeling of having his body invaded like this.

“Good boy, Jen, look so good around my fingers. Gonna look even better on my cock, Baby. Want it so bad, don’t you?”

Jensen nodded, unable to form coherent words. He hoped he got his message through, and when Jared gave him another one of those predatory grins he knew he had.

Jared continued to quickly stretch Jensen open, something made easier due to the fact that he was a beta, until Jensen was grabbing his hair, pulling his face up to kiss him once more.

“Jay, I’m ready. Need you in me, come on, Alpha, fuck me, knot me. Come on, want you to mark me when you knot me.”

Jared didn’t need any more encouragement. He pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s body and poured more lube onto his hand, stroking himself a few times before lining up with Jensen’s hole. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Jen, fuck you all night long, make you scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

Jensen cursed as Jared entered him, his hands clawing at his alpha’s back, moaning loudly as Jared started fucking him with a brutal pace. “Jay, please, oh fuck, Jared.”

“Mm, that’s it, that’s my good little Beta. Beg me, beg me to knot you, Baby. Come on, Jen, beg me to tie us together.”

“Please, Jared, oh god, Jay, Alpha, knot me, please, fuck, please,” Jensen begged, his voice getting louder with each word. He screamed Jared’s name as he felt the alpha’s knot push inside of him and Jared’s mouth clamped down on the side of his neck, breaking his skin, marking him as belonging to Jared.

“That’s my boy, good Beta,” Jared growls into Jensen’s ear, rocking into him as his cock begins to pump his seed into his mate’s body.

Jensen comes with a shout, and they both can hear footsteps upstairs, both can hear Jeff’s voice calling down to find out what the fuck is going on, both can hear the doorknob being rattled.

“Locked us down here, Jen. Like I said, plan on fucking you all night long. And if you’re a good boy I just might let you fuck me. Wanna feel this inside of me,” Jared purred, wrapping his hand around Jensen’s still pulsing cock.


End file.
